1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined substrate in which a second substrate is superposed on and electrically connected to a first substrate.
2. Description of Background Art
In a combined substrate, a metal post that protrudes from a substrate may be soldered to a solder bump of another substrate (for example, see Korean Patent No. 100722634. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.